Coma Induced
by Tiryn
Summary: Having no parents and only having Jake as the only person that I could completely trust, I didn't plan on getting run over like Mom did all those years ago. And now look at me; I'm a samurai. Kyuzo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a new story that I came up with while watching Samurai 7 (I LOVE YOU KYUZO XD), so I hope you enjoy it ^.^_**

**_This is basically a bit before Samurai 7, but after the war, so please bare with me while I get this story out of the way!_**

**_Remember to read and review! (Oh, and I don't own anything recognizable!)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coma-Induced<strong>_

_**Chapter I**_

* * *

><p>"A party is a party, and that's that!"<p>

"What are you, Cat in the Hat?"

Jake smiled at me over his sunglasses. "You'd still love me even if I was." I laughed. Jake could always make me laugh. "Besides, it rhymes, doesn't it?" I hit him on the shoulder and he winced.

"Oops, sorry, Jake! I forgot that I hit harder than you!" I teased. "And I'm a girl, too!" I laughed.

"Oh, shut it, Serena." He grumbled.

"Ah, but you still love me like the big brother you are." He rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face betrayed his thoughts.

The sun was warm that day, the grass green, and families were all over the park with their pets, having a good time. I look at the kids with envy, since they still had their parents. You see, Jake and I are twin orphans, though we are almost complete opposite in looks. He had a tan and abs that guys would kill for and women would die for, not to mention he has sandy blond hair and a killer smile! His blue eyes were the kindest things about him, and his hair made it stand out so well!

Me? Well, I'm an ivory chick with true red hair and stormy gray eyes. The only thing we have in common with our looks is our smile. Aunt Velda always said that we had our mother's smile. Guess she would know, since she is Mom's sister. She always said that I looked exactly like Mom and Jake looks like Dad! Guess we're clones...

But hey, it's better than looking like you went through a shredder! (Even though we can't help it half the time...)

"Race you?" Jake was looking down at me with a goofy grin on him. I smiled evilly.

"You know that I would win, even in this samurai outfit." Jake glared.

"I've been practicing, so I WILL win this time!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then, around the park twice and this is the finish line. On the count of five, ready? One," We both tensed. "Two," Jake looked like he was ready, so I went for it. "FIVE!" I dashed off with my brother's mouth flapping open like a tuna fish.

"Hey, wait up!" I laughed.

"Gotta be ready for anything, Jake!" A quarter of the way through, I looked back to see if Jake was trying to catch up.

I think that was my first mistake.

Jake's look was one of horror. The only ever time that I saw that was...

I looked at the left of me, only to see the front of a vehicle and darkness. The last thing that I heard was the sound of my name being screamed by my brother.

I'm sorry, Jake, I didn't look where I was going...

* * *

><p><strong>Kambei's POV<strong>

Never had I been so torn up over a war! But then again, maybe it's because there just isn't any samurai anymore, just hunks of machines that think they're samurai. Off to my right, I heard some screams and gasps.

"Oh my god, that woman is going to die!" I looked to see a bloodied, unconscious woman free falling through the air. I acted quickly and caught the woman, making sure that I didn't get anyone hurt on the way through. I looked to see if there was anyway for us to land safely, but only saw some shades out here and there...

'_That's it!'_ I quickly started to jump from shade to shade. We landed safely down on the ground below in a deserted alley. Now that we had landed safely, I got a good look at the woman that I saved. She looked to be in her mid-twenties with red hair and freakishly pale skin. She had on a hikama outfit with two katanas on her person.

I sat up and started to go further down the alley. I laid her down on some garbage cans. At that moment, she started groaning in pain. Her eyes started to open halfway before closing again.

"Are you alright, milady?" I asked gently. Her eyes popped open at that and she sat up quickly, only to fall back on the garbage bags. When her eyes saw me, I think we were both surprised. What surprised me was the color of her eyes: a stormy gray. Those kinds of eyes and hair were the rarest looks on a woman that you could find.

"W-who are you?" She stuttered out, but then coughed up some blood.

"Someone who just saved your life. Now please, sit back so I can look at your wounds." I tried reaching for her, but she backed up and snarled at me. I raised my eyebrow at that one. Well, that doesn't happen too often.

"I asked," cough-cough "who are you?" She's a stubborn one.

"My name is Kambei, and who are you? More importantly, how did you get like that?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Isn't it obvious? I got ran over by a car!"

"Do you mean a station wagon?" She growled at me. Wow, this woman has some issues.

"Just get it over with and kill me." She mumbled. A strange one, she is.

"Why would I kill you?" Her eyes narrowed even more.

Growling, she cursed some very colorful words. "A lady shouldn't speak such words."

"And why do you even care?" She hissed back.

Calmly, I told her why. "Because you were falling to your death, milady." Her eyes seemed to look like she was thinking, then her eyes softened into a cloudy gray look.

She sighed and said, "Thank you for saving me, Kambei-sama. My name is Serena." she held out her hand. I looked at it strangely, wandering what to do with it. She sighed and put it back to her side.

"Well, seeing as how you feel better, I would like to take my leave." I got up and walked away.

"Good day, samurai." She whispered. This day keeps getting stranger and stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this, and I promise that I will update all of my other stories soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a long time! I had an idea, but I needed a little inspiration for it! Please review and leave me your thoughts!

Disclaimer: Would I be typing this up if I did own this? Answer: probably... But I still don't own Samurai 7...

Okay, little side note: There will be singing of songs that I do not own! Okay, here's the key, but this is the only time I'm putting it up;

"_Singing" _(sometimes, there will be multiple parts, but that's going to show before the actual show

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Coma-Induced<span>_**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>I lied there for a few minutes, wondering on how the hell I had ended up in one of my animes, how the hell I had two swords strapped to myself, and how the hell I felt like I was run over a million times.<p>

Well, I could see that I was run over, but I couldn't fathom how I ended up here with two swords strapped on my person. I groaned and buried my head into my hands. I was utterly confused, since I was thinking in English while I could talk in Japanese apparently. I carefully got up and walked out of the alleyway and was hit with bright light and busy people in a market.

There was barely any room to walk; it was like a Black Friday in a really expensive mall! I shuddered at the memory of that event; God, that scared the living Hell out of me. _'Note: Don't ever think of that event AGAIN!' _I thought to myself. I stepped into the crowd and was glad that people gave me a little room. Maybe it was the swords that warned them I was dangerous.

I weaved through the crowd, looking for someone to explain to me about where I was. Sadly, I couldn't find someone that would give me information for _free._ I huffed and stopped a bit, leaning against a vacant wall for a bit. '_Okay, so let's narrow it down a bit. First, it's crowded, so I'm probably in a huge city where business is booming. Second, money is tight, so that could narrow it down to about four large cities or the capital. Now,'_ My eyes scanned the rooftops until it landed on a large palace off to the left of me. '_Maybe that proves that I'm in the Capital.'_ I dug my hands into my pockets and walked back out into human traffic.

I was surprised when my right hand clenched around a small, rectangular object with a long cord winding from it. I grinned, immediately recognizing the small object in my hand. I was mentally thanking every God and Goddess for leaving me with my Ipod and earbuds for this insane adventure I was going through.

That would probably be the only thing that would be keeping me sane in all of this.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Jake's POV<span>_**

I held the hand of my sister, hoping that she would wake up soon. The doctors had placed a mask over her nose and mouth to allow her to breathe more easily. Needles were stuck in her main veins, feeding her and keeping her alive. The beeping from the heart monitor kept me somewhat sane, allowing me to know that she still breathed life in her.

I weakly chuckled; Serena hated hospitals more than a normal person would. She would freak out if she ever found out I brought her here. I clenched the hand a bit, willing the tears to back off from the bitter-sweet memories that barged into my mind. They spilled out anyways.

Please, Serena, come back. You know I can't stand to lose you, too.

**_End of POV_**

* * *

><p>I looked at my right hand, feeling as if somebody else was clenching tightly onto it. It reminded me of my brother, Jake, my only other family member that I actually liked for a change. I pushed the wave of tears back that threatened to pour forth and continued on through the sea of people and the market stalls that were laid out here and there.<p>

I, at the moment, was looking for a job. Amazingly enough, I found out that I could also read the Kanji here. It looked English to me, so I couldn't be sure. A sign caught my eye, but it was only in my peripheral vision, so I had to stop and take a closer look, my ponytail whipping dangerously around me.

_Waitresses needed  
>Please come inside for interview<em>

Well, it was simple and it stated what I needed, so I walked in and went up to the counter. A man with slick black hair and bright green eyes was standing behind the counter. Frankly, he disturbed me to no end, with the way he was clearly leering at me, but I seriously needed a job. Especially since I knew nothing of this economy.

"Hello, I was wondering about the sign outside." I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder for emphasis. "I wanted to know if you still have spots open." The man grinned, showing ugly yellow teeth. I had to fight in order not to show my disgust.

"Sure, just follow me, please." I sighed and followed him behind the counter into a conjoined room. There was an oak desk and two chairs, one on either side of the desk. "Have a seat." I scoffed and flopped down into the seat. "So, you want this job, correct, miss..."

"Adrian." I responded immediately. Hey, I might be stupid, but I'm not as stupid to give out my real name to people I didn't trust!

"Alright then, Adrian." He pronounced my name slowly, as if testing out the foreign word on his tongue. "How about you follow me and we'll discuss your pay and days to work." I grinned. So it was this easy to grab a job? Sweet!

I got up and followed him into another conjoined room. It was dark and damp, but before I could say anything, something hit the back of my head. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Samurai Group<span>_**

"Hey, Kambei, where are we?" Kambei slid his deep brown eyes to the big hunk of machine that walked in the back, also named Heichachi. Kambei sighed and continued moving on without answering him. "Hey, don't ignore me!" Kambei shook my head. It had been a few days since he saved Serena from falling to her imminent death, and he couldn't keep her out of his thoughts, along with the questions that accompanied her with every thought.

Within those few days, though, Kambei, Lady Kirara, and Komachi gathered six (two of them probably aren't considered samurai) samurai to help Kirara's village get rid of the nobuseri. Granted, they didn't seem to be samurai at first glance, but their hearts made up for that, in many ways. "Great Samurai Kambei..." Kirara's voice snapped Kambei out of his musings. He looked over to see that Kirara was looking at her water crystal, which was glowing brightly and seemed to be pointing behind the group.

"What is it, Lady Kirara?" Kambei asked politely. He didn't want to scare the poor girl out of her wits about what he saw. Besides, it was better to hear some things from an honest person's mouth. Kirara furrowed her eyes a bit, confused on why her crystal sensed someone worthy of the task set out for the water priestess.

"I am not sure what it is, but it seems that my crystal has sensed that there is one more person who should help my village." She turned and, concentrating solely on the crystal, took several unsure steps forward, but then continued on her way. Most of the samurai showed their confusion, but followed her anyways. They have, after all, vowed that they would protect Kirara until their services are no longer needed.

_"Ai ai ai,  
>I'm your little butterfly!<br>Green, black, and blue  
>make the colors in the sky."<em>

The sweet singing voice was cut off by a soft thump and a loud, "Ow!" The yell was feminine, so it was safe to presume that the same voice was singing the strange verse earlier.

"Shut up, bitch!" Kirara's eyes widened and covered Komachi's ears from the horrendous word.

"Make me, man-whore!" Was the sharp retort from the woman. Then a brown cart came into view of the frozen surprised group. The image quickly jarred everyone into action; this basically meant that they all hid on the side of the road. The crystal tried to rip itself from Kirara's wrist as the cart grew closer. "Oh, look, big, ugly, and stupid doesn't know what to say to me!" A taunting laugh rang after that.

'_Is the woman really the one that the crystal wants?'_ Kirara thought, staring at said crystal on her wrist. Kambei, on the other hand, was staring at the cart in confusion, to say in the least. He swore he heard the voice before, but couldn't place it in his memory.

The cart soon came upon the group and halted to a stop in front of the samurai group. Two men climbed out of the front, both of them looking like they needed better hygiene. One man, he had dirty blond hair and was missing quite a few teeth, went up to attend to the chestnut horse that was pulling the cart while the other man, this one with black greasy hair and yellowing teeth, went to the back of the cart.

He flung open a door and stuck a hand, which he promptly brought back out, cursing insanely. The laugh from earlier was brought back, except a little louder. "I _told_ you, that I will pay you back! And I'm not even through with you two!" The man froze. Apparently, the woman wasn't supposed to know that there was another person there with him. "Oh, you really thought that I'm not immune to drugs and shit like that? Really, where do men get there manners these days? Now, I can tell you a story of how a man saved my life-"

"Shut up!" He flung his arm in and brought out a black and red bundle. He dragged the bundle behind him, giving the samurai a good view of who it was. She had pretty long red hair and extremely pale skin, criss-crossed with scars of all sorts, some of them still bleeding. She was laughing insanely with her eyes closed shut, not giving them a really good view of her eyes, but Kambei knew very well who she was.

She finally stopped laughing, which resulted in the opening of her eyes; they were an extremely dark stormy gray, making it one of the rarest looks ever on a woman. It was Serena, the woman that Kambei saved several days ago.

He looked over to see one of his blond, blood-red clad companions looking at him with a critical eye, like he always did. "Kyuzo, I know who the woman is," Everyone in the group that could hear him turned to him with mixed expressions. "But I need your help in getting her out of there." Kyuzo looked at him for a very long second before nodding and disappearing into the woods.

**_End of POV_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Serena's POV<span>_**

"Now, I wonder if I can annoy you enough to hit me with some actual strength." I mused out loud. Frankly, I said it out loud just to piss off the two men that kidnapped me when I was just looking for a job! Then I was struck with a stupid, yet brilliant idea. "How about the most annoying song in the world?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

Both of the men looked at me, a little curious and afraid (I nearly laughed at that one) of what I was about to do.

I opened my mouth and sang the one song that annoyed everyone on the face of the planet.

"_Oh,  
>this is the song that never ends<br>the most annoying song in the world,  
>my friend,<br>and this is how it goes;"_

I don't know how long I sang, but it was long enough and distracting enough for a white clad man and blood-red clad man to come and knock them out. The one in red came behind me and cut the rope binding me to the tree. I turned to him and thanked him. He didn't say anything, just stared coldly at me and waited for something.

"So, you are still alive." I turned to see the man that saved me several days ago, Kambei. I grinned.

"Alive and kicking as always, Kambei-sama." He smiled softly at me and chuckled. I looked around before going into the carriage that I was stuck in with minimal food and water (which I stole to survive) to find my twin katanas. "Hell yes!" I yelled, spotting them in a far corner leaning up against the wall. I grabbed them and hopped out of the train, only to be surprised to see other people there.

There was a large red machine with blond hair coming from the helmet. The machine had a small brown-haired girl hanging off of him laughing at something or other. Next to them was a black man with white hair chatting happily with an orange-haired man leaning against a sword. Across from them was Kambei, who was speaking with a man with blond hair in three pig tails and looking like he was rich. Sitting next to them was a young merchant boy with bright green hair. He was defiantly glaring at me, somewhat shielding a pretty brown-haired girl who was trying to see who I was.

"So, you brought a whole party with you?" I asked Kambei. This caused everyone to quickly draw their swords and point them at me. I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, such pointy objects! You shouldn't be pointing them at a _lady._" Granted, I was being an ass, but I was being myself, so give me a little credit, dammit!

Kambei smiled at me, a little spark of humor going through his eyes. "You just got kidnapped and saved, and you crack jokes like this." I shrugged. It seemed like he was going to be the older brother that I left in my real world, so why not go along with it.

"You saved me while I looked like I got ran over by a carriage; what do you really expect of me?" I asked hotly. Kambei chuckled a bit before he started to introduce me to the woman that was behind the merchant boy.

"Serena, this is Lady Kirara." I bowed with a small smile on my face. "She would like to speak to you." I looked down at her with a smile on my face, waiting to see what she wanted.

She fiddled with her blue dress a bit before standing tall and showing me her right wrist, which was bound in leather with a very beautiful blue-ish tear-drop shaped hanging off of it. My eyes widened as I saw that the crystal was glowing brightly and basically shoving Kirara's arm towards me. I raised my eyebrow and poked it.

"Is it possessed or something?" I asked, faking stupidity to see her reaction to what I just said. Basically, she widened her eyes and backed up from me, which made one of my infamous creepy laughs come out. "Oh, come off it, I was just kidding! I know what it is," I grinned. "Water Priestess Kirara." Her brown eyes widened even further. "I've been looking for you actually. I was wondering if I could help."

"How do you know?" She whispered. I tapped the side of my head.

"I'm psychic." I said, just to be weird. Man, this is too much fun! She looked at her crystal in doubt for a bit. I sighed and told her the truth. "There have been rumors going around the market, and now that you have caught the eye of the magistrate's son, you are the item of gossip as I have heard." In retrospect, I didn't really tell her the _whole_ truth, but she was the main item of gossip as I was being carted through the entire town.

I then yawned. "Well, I gotta go." I began walking away and waved behind my back. "You'll know where to find me if you need me!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Okay, I spent THREE DAYS typing this chapter up, and I do hope you're happy that I actually spent that time to do so! Well, I do hope you guys did like it.<span>_**

****_**Shoutouts!**_

_****_white dragon**** _**Did you like what happened next? Things will hopefully get better from here on out :)**_

stela **_Thanks! Hopefully, there will be more twists that you'll like :)_**

Fang **_Thank you and please do review soon :)_**

****_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, my adoring fans! I do hope you're enjoying it so far and enjoyed the extremely long chapter (BTW, that was 3,108 words long!) that I posted for chapter 2

Disclaimer: Would I be typing this up if I did own this? Answer: probably... But I still don't own Samurai 7...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Coma-Induced<span>_**

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kirara's POV<strong>_

I stared after the strange woman. I could tell, from the first moment that I set my eyes upon her, that she didn't belong here. And I don't just mean with those men (she doesn't belong with them, by the way), but it seemed that she doesn't belong in this world anyways. Not of my own accord, I ran after the direction red-headed woman went in, hoping to catch up to her before she got very far.

"Lady Kirara, we must move." I was stopped by Katsushiro, the green-haired merchant boy that desperately wanted to be a samurai, but I counted him as a samurai anyways. I hesitated, wondering when we would meet again, the woman and I.

"Do not worry." A hand softly squeezed my shoulder. I looked over to see it was a white-gloved one; Kambei. "She will come to us when she is ready. Now, as Katsushiro said, we must move on." I nodded and began to lead the way again.

* * *

><p>We soon came to a crossroad that was split in the middle by a small traveling circus. Even though it was small, it looked to be full to the brim with performers and customers; they all seemed to be really happy.<p>

"Why don't we stop and enjoy the festivities for a while?" The group stopped at Kambei's words and stared over at the festival going on. "It might get us back on our feet; besides, we should rest for a bit before we get to the village." He smiled. "This could be fun."

The others didn't say anything, probably not objecting to resting and having fun for a bit. We traveled over there.

The music was the first thing to assault our ears. It was upbeat and cheerful, just the way it should be. The people were smiling, laughing, playing games all over the place. Balloons were constantly tied to children's wrist and stuffed animals were cherished. Despite all of this though, I had a feeling that this was the place that she would be.

We all split up as soon as we passed underneath the sign that said 'Fun World.' Apparently, it was the name of the carnival. Kyuzo opted to blend into the crowd and shadows, staying away from the people and the happiness that it generated. At least, that's what I thought. I looked around for my little sister, Komachi, but found that she had already gone off with the large samurai, Kikuchiyo, going towards shooting games.

Gorobei was performing his acrobatics, drawing quiet the crowd. Heihachi was next to him, helping and performing tricks that Gorobei showed him. I was happy that they could have fun, but couldn't shake this foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked around a bit more, but couldn't find Kambei and his blond friend, Shichiroji. They might be somewhere nearby, that I was sure of. Of course, they have sworn to help and protect me, so I guess that helps dignify that.

I looked around before I saw a little pool with little golden fish in it. I smiled. I loved catching goldfish and putting them back into their natural waters. I tugged onto Katsushiro's sleeve, pointing to said kiddy pool. "Let's go there." I said, smiling softly. I haven't seen any water in a while, and the game looked like fun. Katsushiro followed me, keeping an eye out for enemies, non-the-less.

I paid the necessary yen, grabbed a small yellow net, and crouched patiently by the pool. I watched as the water let the small goldfish swim through it, as if it was as natural as humans walking on the earth, or samurais with their swords. Graceful, and so beautiful. My eyes discerned a pattern that the goldfish were creating; they would come together close to me, then dart away quickly in several different directions. Once the pattern was recognized, it was really easy to actually catch a goldfish.

As soon as I reached in, however, I caught a soldier in the reflection, raising it's large sword over my head. I whipped around just as Katsushiro caught the sword with his own, holding it back from hitting me. "Go, Lady Kirara! You must run!" I nodded, not wasting a moment to not do so. I only looked back once, only to see Katsushiro flying through the air.

"Katsushiro!" I found myself running towards him. As soon as I reached him, he was struggling to get back up, leaning onto his sword for support. I looked around, seeing everyone else occupied with their own battles amidst the panicking crowd. I looked back up, only to see the soldier's sword in my face. I was trembling now, not able to hold back my fear any longer.

"Hey, I found her! Let's get out of here!" The soldier said. Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for the inevitable pick up of going to that man's place just so I could get this over with. Instead, that didn't happen; I only heard some kind of sound, like something being cut in half like butter. I looked back up, the fear still radiating from my body, only to see a bunch of red hair flying in the wind.

"Excuse me," That voice... "I believe you have to apologize for trying to hurt some innocent people. Now," Her arms moved from her sides and in front of her, where I could only guess that they crossed. "You interrupted my fun here, so," She was suddenly holding onto two beautiful blades, one that was white; the other, black. "It's time for you to pay."

She kicked off of the ground, forcing me to cover my eyes and protect Katsushiro's. When I was able to look back up, I could see that she easily cut the mercenary in half with her white sword while she held off another with her black sword. Those must've been the swords that she was searching for.

I wondered when and how she arrived here. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said that she'll be where she'll need us to be.

"Kirara!" My head snapped up at her voice. She was standing in front of us, smiling sightly. "I need you to go hide until everyone's got this under control, got it?" I hesitated, but nodded. "Good. Now, go!" She yelled, blocking a sword from hitting the two teenagers. She pushed him off and jumped right back into the battle, making sure to keep an eye on the two until they were out of sight.

As soon as we were in a good hiding spot, I peeked out and was immediately entranced by the way that Serena fought. She seemed to dance with the blades as she cut through the crowd of machines, avoiding the people and making sure that they were safe too.

The last robot was cut down by Kyuzo. Everything was then silent.

Serena stretched her arms high and looked around at everyone else, whom was staring at her. "Well, that was fun." She said, a little too cheerily. Gorobei laughed and shook his head.

"The way you fight is amazing, my dear." He said, a smile on his face. Serena grinned and bowed.

"Why thank you!" She then turned to where we were. "Hey, it's safe to come out you two." I helped Katsushiro, whom was walking a bit better, and walked to where everyone else is now. I looked around and was relieved that my sister is here.

"I find you suspicious!" Kikuchiyo yelled, pointing a finger at Serena. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "It's suspicious that you're here at the same time that the stupid robots show up! And then you act all mysterious and nice when we all first met you! Tell me," He leaned in close to Serena. "Who are you really?"

Serena sighed, looked him straight in one of his helmet eyes and said, "Your worst nightmare." She said it with a straight face, too! I chuckled as Kikuchiyo was shocked. "So," She then turned to me, completely disregarding the mechanic samurai behind her. "Can I join?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, basically another filler chapter, but I'm proud that I even got this out! So be happy!<strong>_

_**Now for shoutouts!  
><strong>_

_**Fang See how long this freaking this? It took forever since I kept losing my muse T^T And thank you :D YAY, PLEASE REVIEW MORE XD  
><strong>_

_**Joldino-Sidestreaker Hello! Glad you laughed along with Serena :D She's so much fun to write XD Thank you and I will ^^  
><strong>_

_**Glad you guys liked it!  
><strong>_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, glad you guys liked the last chapter; it was 1,533 words long XD Not as long as some of my chapters, but it's pretty long ^^

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter too :D

I disclaim anything and everything that belongs to Samurai 7 and it's creator/owner... sadly...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Coma-Induced<span>_**

**_Chapter 4  
><em>**

I skipped along with Gorobei and Heihachi, glad that I had something to do. Though Kyuzo does have a tendency to keep glancing at me. Probably doesn't trust me very much... Sucks, since he is my favorite character.

All along the way, Gorobei entertained me with tricks and tales of wandering the land. Heihachi was so adorable without his hat, so I was constantly stealing the thing away from him. Then we came to a split in the road.

We all stopped and fell silent. I looked at both sides, wandering where the hell I was supposed to go. Then I had this shit-ass brilliant idea that I knew would so bite my ass later, but I didn't really care.

"Gorobei, Heihachi, and I will take the left side. The others," Kambei turned to the rest of us. "Will take the right." We all nodded (save for Kyuzo, of course) and headed our own ways. I walked with Kirara, shielding her from the cliff's edge; didn't want her to fall off, now did I?

And then it hit me: what the hell was I going to do about saving the ones who died? What can I do to help them?

I finally figured out that I got myself into an unrepairable situation.

And to think this all came about from being hit by a damn truck!

My heart tugged at that thought. It turned to my brother, which caused a headache to form at my temples. He must be so worried about me.

I slowly fell behind everyone, getting lost in my own head once again.

But the plan, the idea! Kyuzo would think me as a traitor, but... Maybe if I tweaked it a little bit here and there... I grinned. I can save Gorobei's life!

All I have to do is-

"Are you alright, Serena-sama?" I looked over to see Kirara looking at me in concern. I smiled and nodded my head. The priestess was pretty innocent sometimes. "Don't worry about me, Priestess. I will be perfectly fine." I was thinking a little harder than before (my head was throbbing from the effort), and I came to the realization that I had to be very careful about what I said.

Most of the terms I knew either didn't exist here or meant something completely different. Great, I'm going to have to watch how I speak... And once I say something out of line (Kambei probably suspects something from our first meeting), Kyuzo will spear me through with a sword. Or both of them.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I looked over to see the blonde samurai... What was his name? Kiki something... Oh, Shichiroji! Man, do I feel stupid. But then again, he wasn't really mentioned a lot in the anime and he only came in about the third or fourth episode. My memory sucks. "A lot of things." I replied, smirking at him. Wasn't the guy engaged or something? I know he has a girlfriend... Hm...

I really do have to do some more research once I'm done here.

"Oh?" He smiled a bit. Shichiroji seemed like a pretty laid back guy. Didn't he die too? Ugh, I'm going to have to save him too. Great, more planning.

Where's a white flag when I need it?

"Like what?" I shrugged as a response. He's probably just as suspicious about me as Kyuzo was, but that comes with the territory of being a samurai. Speaking of which, since when did I fight with two swords? I'm asking way too many questions for my sanity...

Up ahead, Kyuzo stopped, probably sensing those scouts that were supposed to be there from the anime. He laid a hand on one of his swords, proving me right.

Shichiroji stopped beside me, effectively blocking Kirara from moving further. He then turned, kneeled, and held out a hand to Kirara. "Hand me your foot." She looked over to me, confused, but I simply laid a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

Just when she laid her foot in his hands, I saw three scouts from the corner of my eyes. They stared at us for a minute, but thankfully went away. I let out a breath and relaxed, not even noticing how my hand was on one of my swords that time.

"So, shall we move on then?" I said, skipping up ahead to catch up with my favorite blonde samurai in blood-red. I'm thinking of stealing that coat; it looks so cool, I want to try it on!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So, more fabulous thoughts from my lovely creation :D<br>_**

**_I apologize for waiting so long to update this. In all reality, it might go on hiatus as I look for the episodes so I can use them as a reference :3 I'll try to be as quick as I can~_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Epok-kun: Ah, thank you :3 She's supposed to be a fun character, not all that serious~ Here's the update :D_**

**_Thank you to all who have been waiting for this one and not throw it in the trash bin thinking I've discarded the story :/_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think and how I should improve~!_**


End file.
